


Fortune's Favor

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles has myriad marriage proposals, but only one catches his eye time after time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune's Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedStockings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStockings/gifts).



There were numerous datapads all around Charles’ desk and he wanted to push all of them aside except for one. He had only one suitor in mind, even if that suitor had been less than forthcoming with information.

The one he kept eyeing was the one that would most distress his mother and stepfather - and everyone in Genosha. Erik Lehnsherr, the man who invented the datapads all around the table, was too nouveau riche for his parents, even if he had the temperament that might best suit Charles. Lehnsherr was taciturn where Charles was effusive, and where Lehnsherr was ruthless, Charles was always accommodating.

Charles - only just legal - was supposed to be looking through any and all of the available suitors in order to gain full access to his father’s fortune because Kurt had wanted to get his hands on the millions of dollars. But he had no interest in satisfying Kurt’s desires to marry Sebastian Shaw. Shaw was an ass, pure and simple, even if he had more prestige as the owner and operator of the Hellfire Club. Kurt had been angling for Charles to marry Sebastian from the time that Charles had been five, but Charles had never warmed to the man. Charles had wanted nothing to do with the man who ran a series of high-priced brothels, even if Kurt thought that was good enough for his stepson.

Instead, Charles was more than a bit fascinated by the newcomer to Genosha’s upper crust and the man who had been so reserved and hidden behind his company’s fortune. Lehnsherr had risen to prominence with his datapad invention just two years ago and all Charles had wanted to do was to know as much as he could about Lehnsherr.

There was very little information or even gossip on Lehnsherr out there, and what Charles had on the datapad only made him want to know more. Problem with that was, Emma Frost, Lehnsherr's publicist, had not been precisely forthcoming about both her employer or what he meant by his proposal.

As if on cue, Kurt walked into Charles’ room to ask about the proposals. “Have you decided yet?”

Charles nodded, and said, “I have, but I don’t think the one I want to marry really wants it; he didn’t include much in his dossier.”

Kurt gave a dismissive look, as if affronted by the idea of how Charles had chosen without Charles having had said a word as to the man’s identity. Charles knew that Kurt understood whom Charles had been thinking, because Charles had talked of nothing but Lehnsherr for weeks on end.

“I have. I choose Lehnsherr.”

“What? Isn’t Shaw good enough?” Kurt asked.

“No; I don’t want to associate myself with him. He’s an ass.”

Kurt started to stammer and left the room, clearly upset. Charles didn’t give a care, though, because he would find himself married to the enigmatic Lehnsherr soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for the encouragement.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Audentes Fortuna Iuvat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071830) by [ourgirlfriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourgirlfriday/pseuds/ourgirlfriday)




End file.
